Bestest Friend
Credits Originally aired: Friday April 13, 2001 on Nickelodeon Writer: Rob Hummel, Roman Dirge Director: Steve Ressel Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty [[Tallest Purple]]), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty [[Tallest Red]]), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader ZIM), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez, Antoinette Spolar (Jessica / Gretchen / Reporter), Richard Steven Horvitz (Purple-Goggled Scientist) , Danny Cooksey (Keef / Melvin / Dirge) Production Code: 02A Story Line When Zim makes a huge scene over his inability to eat lunch food, he overhears one of the girls at school talking about how inhuman he seems to be and how he has no friends. Zim decides to hang out with a student named Keef, but when Zim finishes his plan and deems himself normal enough, he tries to get Keef to leave him alone though Keef continues to follow him around, much to his chagrin. Fun Facts The part where Keef continually rides his bike around Zim's house is most likely an homage to the horror movie Omen. Although it could be an homage to other famous horror movie bike scenes like in The Shining. This marks the first time we meet Keef. The title was in the squiggly font instead of the Invader ZIM font. It seems odd that Dib didn’t accept the invitation to the party at Zim’s house because it would have been the perfect opportunity for him to snoop around and get more information on Zim. Keef has normal eyes in every other episode with him, despite the fact that his eyes looked different in this episode. Melvin originally throws away his party invitation but still goes to the party anyway, though he disappears during one of the later scenes at the party. There was originally going to be a sequel to the episode called "Return Of Keef", in the end of which Keef explodes, but reforms shortly afterward. script at the amazing Invader ZIM website. In the DVD commentary it was stated that Jhonen Vasquez wanted a blood splatter on the wall in the "Taxicab and Squirl": scene. The silly music that plays in the background when it shows Zim and Keef on the Screen actually parodies itself and other children's shows' Buddy scenes. When Keef is attacked by the squirrel and falls off a building, there was originally a giant explosion coming from the alley. Nick wouldn't allow it, so the scene was redone. During the scene in Zim's imagination where kids are invading his house, the monkey on the picture on his wall changes to Ickis' (from Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) head. Quotes Zim: Would you…? Zim: Squealy fools, these human filthies should be honored to even be considered as possible friends of Zim! Keef: Oh, hi Zim! You’re just in time for the waffles! Zim: Grr, get out of my house! I told you, you’re fired! Keef: You don’t like waffles? Keef: Hey, can I have some of that? Squirrel: No… Gir: Leprechauns! Gir: Meow! Zim: Humans and their friendship, invaders need no one! No one! Zim: It means our mission is in jeopardy! Gir: Aww man… Gir: Keef is planning a surprise party for you after school, he’s gonna bring all the kids because he loves you! That boy loves you so much! I’m making the cake! Zim: Gir, do you realize what this means? Gir: Yes! Wait a minute… No! Zim: I’m looking for a friend, would you be…? Dirge: I was born with webbed fish toes, like some kind of horrible fish-boy. Wanna see? References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/bestest-friend/episode/51942/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography